The present invention relates to spray nozzles associated with containers of sprayable fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved fluidic oscillator nozzle having particular advantage when used with squeeze bottles.
Squeeze bottle dispensers, for example, of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,150 (Steiman et al), are advantageous containers for many household sprayable fluids because they are inexpensive and convenient to use. Specifically, squeeze bottles do not require a special pumping mechanism or pressurized propellant; rather, the user needs only to squeeze the container in order to pressurize and dispense the fluid contents. Admittedly, the pressurization of the squeeze bottle contents is generally less than that achieved with a pump or in aerosol dispensers. This lower pressurization affects the spray pattern which one can achieve because many spray nozzles have a relatively high threshold pressure which must be achieved before the intended spray pattern can be formed therein. As a solution to this problem, a generation of fluidic oscillator nozzles have been developed which have very low threshold pressures and produce a wide variety of spray patterns (for example, see: U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,002; and my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 859,145, filed Dec. 9, 1977 and entitled "Fluidic Oscillator And Spray-Forming Chamber"). Although these fluidic oscillator nozzles are functionally much better suited to low pressure applications than conventional shear and spin nozzles, they are no more advantageous from a parts quantity point of view. That is to say, a separate member, or a projected member portion, is usually required to form the nozzle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nozzle arrangement which does not require additional structure or extended portions of existing structure yet which operates at relatively low pressures and is suitable for use with squeeze bottles.
It is another object of the present invention to make optimum use of existing structure in providing a nozzle for squeeze bottles.